You'd Better Not Forget Me
by mmm189
Summary: There is a battle going on in Alicante. The Dark Shadowhunters v. The Good Shadowhunters. A loss is suffered for the Good Shadowhunters. Takes place in CoHF, and is almost a theory for what I think might happen.


**First time I've ever posted a Mortal Instruments story on this site. But this fandom doesn't have enough fics, and although this is sad, it's still something.**

* * *

Alexander Lightwood looked down at his stomach. Well, more specifically, at the sword sticking out of it. There was blood flowing slowly out of the wound, blood that would flow very rapidly if he took the sword out.

He knew it should hurt. He should be screaming in agony, but he wasn't. He couldn't feel anything. He just felt weak. He made himself stay put, hearing a voice scream out his name. He turned his head and saw Magnus Bane run up to him and catch him, just as his knees gave out.

Magnus eased them both on the ground, despite being in the middle of a battlefield. But no one was paying attention to them. He removed the sword from Alec's stomach, and laid him on the round, hand over his wound. Alec couldn't feel any pressure.

"Alexander." Magnus whispered, terrified look on his face. His cat eyes were gleaming, looking all over Alec's face.

"Magnus. It's okay. I'm alright. It doesn't hurt." Alec could hear a voice. It sounded far away, but it was one he recognized immediately. Max.

"Max? What about Max?" Alec must've whispered it. A smile crossed his face at the thought of seeing his baby brother again.

"I hear him, Magnus. He's there. I'm going to see him again. I've missed him." Something dripped on Alec's face. It took him a minute to figure out that it was Magnus's tear.

"Don't cry. You've always been so strong. You'll be okay. I know you will." But he wouldn't stop crying. He looked so sad, so broken.

"Magnus. I'm s-sorry, you know. I'm so sorry." Alec felt a tear slide down his own face. He was staring right into Magnus's eyes. He needed Magnus to know how much he meant this.

"I forgive you. I've always forgiven you. But you can't-. You just can't go. I don't- I don't know what I'd do without you. You can't leave me. You can't. I love you. I- I love you so much. So much." Magnus grabbed Alec's face, thumbs running along his cheek. It was like Magnus was comfort him. But why? It didn't hurt.

"You, Magnus Bane, are going to live. You're going to survive this. And you're going to move on. I know you will. You always do." Alec smiled, s=despite the situation. "But you'd better no forget me."

"Never." Magnus meant it too. He could act like he could move on, but there was no way. Alec was it for him. And he was dying in Magnus's arms right now.

"Promise me, Magnus. You need to. I need to know that I'm not going to hold you back. I need-" Alec coughed loudly. Blood dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. They both knew what that meant; his lungs were filling with blood.

"You would never hold me back, Alec. Never in a million years. But I'm not going to promise you something that I can't keep. I won't."

Alec was pale now, like a sheet. His eyes closed slightly, so they were only half open. Magnus noticed that the light was slowly fading from his beautiful, dark blue eyes. This was it.

"Magnus. It was such an honor to be loved by you. And I will always love you. But now you need to let me go. Please. Let me go…"

He didn't speak again. Magnus pulled Alec close to his body, clinging to him. "No, no, no, no. Alexander. Wake up. Please. I need you. I need you." Magnus's vision was blurred, tears flowing rapidly. He blinked furiously, clearing his sight.

He slapped Alec directly in the face, hard. "Come back! Please! _Please!"_ Magnus pulled Alec even closer, wailing into his limp body. Somewhere in his midst of sobbing, he heard a scream, alerting him of his surroundings. He stood up, picking Alec up, and ran. He ran a football field before he found a safe place, an alleyway between buildings. He laid Alec down gently, and went to put up a protective enchantment. He was going to stay here and wait until the blood bath was over. He was going to wait with Alec.

After he was done, he sat by Alec, staring at his face. His eyes were still open, but they looked fake. There was no life in them. Magnus felt beaten up, as if he had been almost killed in that battle. But he fought through it, knowing that he had to be strong. Alec told him he had to.

He leaned over Alec, and closed his eyes. His face was crusted with dry blood, but he still looked lovely; peaceful. Magnus kissed his forehead.

"Hail and farewell, my sweet prince. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I love you."

**Fin.**


End file.
